Hanyou May Cry
by LadyNightingale023
Summary: A crossover of my two favorite things! based mostly through DMC5 story plot. with a dash of Inuyasha to color things. Kagome and Sesshomaru are in love, most forbidden. But an angel and a Demon lord are little to worry about when new more frightening demons come to lay claim on the food sources. Humans. Staring Dante and Vergil as the sons of the west (Sesshomaru). hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer. I don't own Inuyasha, Devil May Cry or anything in between. If I did...I'd be rich lol)**

The room was bright and warm, Sango lay in her large bed holding the small bundle to her breast. Her tired eyes took in every inch of her precious daughters sleeping face. A twinge of fear curdled in her gut as Sango's little baby yawned. Would they come for her? She was the daughter of a human and an angel. Sango hoped her families high standing as the worlds best demon slayers would at least protect her some. A rustle at the side balcony door brought Sango from herself. One armed she held her infant close, the other hand sneaked under the pillow for the dagger her beloved had left her.

"Be at peace Miss Mori," a gentle voice called. A woman emerged from the billowing curtains. She was a head shorter than Sango. Her hair stopped about mid back and was a darker ebony. Much like Mirokus' had been. The woman stood in a white dress that stopped just short of her knees. She approached Sango cautiously, a mother bear would do anything to protect her cub after all. She spoke again, "I am Kagome. I knew your lover Miroku..."

"I know who you are..." Sango replied, not allowing herself to be at ease. "...you're who Miroku was sent to find when he..."

"Found you," Kagome finished with a small smile. She held out her arms to Sango wanting to hold the child. Hesitantly Sango handed her daughter to Kagome. She held her as if the child were made of glass. A loving smile graced Kagome's features as she gazed at the child. "Her name?"

"Reina," Sango replied. Kagome nodded and smiled harder.

"Reina, I welcome you to the light little one... Oh I miss them being this small!" Kagome cooed. Sango tilted her head quizzically. Kagome returned little Reina back to her mothers arms. "My two boys, their about a year and a half now."

"You and Lord Sesshomaru have...?!"

"Children? Yes, Dante and Vergil. They have so much of their father in them sometimes..." Kagome sighed wistfully. A serious expression took Lady Kagome. "The garrisons have been lenient with Miroku, falling in love with a human is a forgivable offense... where as my crime. Well, you know..."

"It's not right for them to persecute you the way they are! You can't control who you fall in love with." Sango exclaimed softly.

"I knew the consequences. but I also knew I couldn't keep living a farce." Kagome sighed sadly. "Besides the garrison has more to worry about than a renegade. New more powerful demons are making plays for the humans. Which brings me to the main reason for my appearance to you. Take this card. It has the number for which to contact me, or my husband. Should you need anything..." Kagome handed Sango the card, which she took calmly.

"Why would you do this?" she asked slightly suspicious. Kagome ghosted a smile again.

"Because I know exactly how you are feeling right now. Will you have to run? Is she ever going to be safe? And aside from my love, I would've given anything for a friend who understood..." Kagome made her way back to the balcony door. The two women shared a look that spoke volumes. Though they had just met, the two already knew they'd be close friends. With that Lady Kagome vanished in a flash of light.

Jaken was in a panic. Lord Sesshomaru has specifically ordered him to watch over that angelic harlot and he had failed his Lord. "It was bad enough that I'm in charge of the human ward and the lords sons, but to have to keep watch over everyone! I'm only one demon!" Jaken sighed dejectedly. The Lord would chop off his head and mount it on the wall! A bright light filled the main hall and the Lady appeared.

"LORD SESSHOMARU ORDERED YOU TO STAY PUT! HOW DARE YOU DEFEY...!"

"Jaken..." the hall went silent as Lord Sesshomarus' voice echoed off the walls.

"LLLLLL-Lord SSSssseshomaru," came Jakens' stuttered response.

"Leave us." Jaken did not need to be told twice. He ran as fast as his little imp legs could carry him. Only to be bombarded by questions from his Lords young ward and the hungry wails of the children. His honey gold eyes bore into his wifes. "I asked you not to go..."

"And I told you I had to," Kagome replied as she walked up the stairs to Sesshomaru. Still his beauty captivated her. His long silver hair looked moon spun. He was much taller than she, and even in casual slacks he looked fierce. Kagome approached her husband and they held each others gaze. His hard eyes softened.

"Really?"

"Yes, Love. I owed it to Miroku. He was my friend... and his lover Sango... I believe she is as well." Kagome stood strong against her husbands impressive form. Though she secretly hoped he would simply fireman carry her to their room to "discuss" this further. Her husbands defeated "tsk" was followed by just that.

"You disobeyed me, and that needs to be punished." Kagome's giggle called his bluff.

"You make it hard to want to obey with punishments like this Love."


	2. Fate and a spell

*I do not own anything. This is strictly for fun. Any comments or reviews would be appreciated. Enjoy!*

Young Rin watched her brothers play with their friend in the yard. Sometimes it was hard being so much older than them but Rin enjoyed her brothers. And little Reina was like a little sister to her. For Rin, life was happy. But the tense look in papa Sesshomarus' eyes cast shadows of doubt in Rins' heart. How long would this last? The real world was on the move and some nameless enemy was after them. Mama Kagome sat with her friend on the patio watching the toddlers play, and Rin could see it clear as day on their faces too. Life as they knew it would end, but when?

"Rinrin, dear your flaring again sweetheart." Kagome called, her voice like honey. Rin blushed darkly. Her magical aura flared sometimes and would attract demons if she wasn't careful.

"I'm sorry Mama." she replied. It was because of Rin that her parents even met in the first place.

_Poor Rin was being chased by some minor demons during a flare up. Rin had wedged herself into a tight ally, the mindless beasts snarling and snapping at her. She'd closed her eyes, waiting for the end when the sound of a sword rang out. Rin opened her eyes and the most beautiful man she'd ever laid eyes on stood between her and the demons. Another slashing sound came and on the other side of the small demon horde was a woman almost as lovely. She wielded a scythe with deadly precision. After dealing with the rest of the demons the two faced off._

_ "I'll not let you harm the child, demon..." the woman seethed, menacing him with her scythe. _

_ "I've no interest in the human. The rabble were simply in this Sesshomarus' way..." Sesshomaru spoke coldly and calculated. But his response only seemed to anger her more._

_ "You were just going to leave her here!..." The pretty lady attacked, but Sesshomaru parried easily. Rin had no idea how or why, but she knew that the demon was lying. She crawled out of her hiding place and the two were still in battle. As the lady spun around to slash at Sesshomaru, Rin through herself onto her arm holding the scythe._

_ "Please! Pretty Lady stop! Lord Sesshomaru was lying!..." Rin was left panting at the strain of stopping a grown ups strength. _

_ Kagome was stunned. She looked down at the child then back at the handsome demon. "Why would you...?"_

_ "You would no have believed this Sesshomaru had he spoken the truth. Why waste words when none would be heard. Angels tend to..."_

_ "I'm not like most angels..." the pretty lady replied. She lowered he scythe and cupped little Rins' head gently. "Are you alright?" She nodded which satisfied the pretty angel. She returned her gaze to Sesshomaru. "I apologize for jumping to the wrong conclusion. It's exactly what I know I shouldn't do. Conclusions like this is what has fueled this ridiculous war..."_

_ "Your name?" Sesshomaru interrupted. _

_ "K-Kagome..." Kagome stuttered, slightly flushed. _

_ "Lady Kagome, this Sesshomaru, Lord of the West takes the child as his ward. She is under this Sesshomarus' protection..."_

_ "That's very generous Lord. But I hope you wont mind if I drop in to check on her well being..." Rin felt more was going on in the conversation than what was really being said. But Rin didn't mind. She had a good feeling about this, and her good feelings often were right. _

Vergil's deafening scream brought the young nine year old from her thoughts. That was three years ago. And now Rin had a family and she would do anything to protect that. Which was why she was keeping a major secret from her mother. Father had asked her to find a spell. A specific spell which would affect memory. He said it was just in case. The kids were over tired and ready for bed. Miss Sango picked up Reina, and the family bid each other good by.

'I hop just in case never comes...' Rin thought as she hugged little Reina goodbye.

The house was cold and clammy. Like there had never been any happiness in it. Rin held Virgil tightly, Papa Sesshomaru had hidden them in a safe place while he searched for Mama and Dante. The shiny bobble around her neck was cooled now. The swirling magic inside served to save her brothers and herself.

_'I can't believe they found us...'_ Rin sobbed in her head. Vergil held on tight.

"Rin, whats going on? Where is mother and father?"

"Hush Verg. Papa will be back soon with Mama and Dante. We need to be quiet till then," Rin whispered back. He nodded in understanding. Rin almost let out a breath of relief when she felt their fathers aura approaching. In an instant he was in front of them with Dante in his arm. Taking Vergils extended hand he knelt down to his children. Rin held in her tears, his white shirt was stained with blood. Their mothers. Vergil was asking where she was over and over. But Rin could tell from the dead look in fathers eyes, and the look of pain in Dante's.

'He saw it...' Rin wept internally for her baby brother.

"Come children, we must leave. Now." Sesshomaru scooped Vergil in his other arm and Rin hopped on his back. Speed faster than the human eye Sesshomaru took off with his children. He would take them somewhere safe, then he would deal with Naraku. He would kill that bastard in the same manner he did Sesshomarus' beloved wife. He made it into the city, his plan was simple. Leave the children with three trusted friends. If he should not return, their memories would be wiped to protect them. Rin put on a spell to help them sleep, allowing the transfer to be easier. The two arrived at Lady Kaede's, Kagome's trusted friend.

"Avenge mother father," Rin wept into his shoulder. "And come home..." Sesshomaru embraced her tightly.

"Remember Rin. If I haven't returned by Sunrise. Rouse the spell..." With that he left. With a heavy heart she waited. Tears ran down her face as the sun began to creep over the horizon. Holding the babble in her hands, Rin held it to her lips and whispered the lost words. As the magic enveloped, Rin promised herself. "We will Avenge our Family."


	3. Encounters

*Hi there! Again I must protest too much. I do not own this! It is all for my own enjoyment, and you my readers too. DMC and Inuyasha is a touchy subject I've noticed. So I guess I have to put this into my disclaimers again, I thought we'd grown past this...(_sigh_) take any and all unhelpful, mean, and non-positive reviews and don't even bother sending them. I hate it when I see a review and its something mean or negative. I find it so rude! Especially when the Reviewer reviews as guest, if your going to judge my work then at least give me the courtesy of a name. I think I've earned that right by publishing my work for all to see. I get there are haters out there, but truly. Truly, please. Anything like that please keep to thaw your cold hearts. You need the flames more than I. To those who are reading and actually enjoying please review. Those I WOULD like to read. Thank you.*

The music was pounding in the club. Booze and girls where all around. To Dante, it was easy pickings. Two girls dressed as angels had caught his attention. He wouldn't bother to remember their names, was never important. He took a swig from his beer, Dante caught a parasite demon hunched over a guy out of his periph. Quickly he chucked the bottle at it, the man ducking away with a shout. With the two girls in tow, Dante left.

Dante awoke in his trailer. How they had made it back he was unsure but the familiar feel of scratches and bites told him they did. He rose, ignoring the idiot box with that tool Bob Barbas on. He was talking about the order again, some local terrorist group attempting to get the public to believe in demons. Even Dante knew people where to involved with their own delusions to see what was happening around them. Dante stretched out the kinks, allowing the light to heal him. 'Girls are always afraid of hurting me,' he chuckled to himself. After he'd dressed, Dante heard frantic knocking on his door.

"DANTE! GET OUT OF THERE YOU'RE IN DANGER!" He flinched as the light of day hit his face. Before him stood a girl. About his height, with long brown hair. She wore a simple orange hoodie, and tan shorts. Her eyes were a lighter brown and they burned with a familiarity Dante wished he could place.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the light was torturous on his eyes, Dante gently shielded them with his hand.

"You were careless. You left a trail, they've found you..." she spoke, glancing around.

"Who?" Dante was quickly tiring of this chick and her cryptic words.

"A hunter demon." As she finished, Dante felt the familiar tug of crossing worlds. The world changed. It took on dark and red hues. In the water, some ugly demon popped his head up, releasing his breath with a long.

"DaaaaAAAaaante..."

"You're in limbo now, you're going to have to fight him..." said the girl turning towards the water.

"Demon scum," he murmured to himself. He glanced over at where the girl was standing, only to be surprised to still be able to see her. She raised her hands, fire appearing just in front of them. "Who the hell are you?!" he asked again, this time drawing ebony and ivory from their holsters on her. She glanced back at him, her light brown eyes shining off the fire she was apparently conjuring. The smirk was entirely too familiar.

"My name is Rin. I'm a witch. I can phase into limbo and interact with it along with you. I'm not really here though, still in the real world..." with that explanation Rin shot the flames towards the hunter demon. Who dodged it, but the water the flame hit instantly evaporated. "...shit. Hunters are vicious fighters. This isn't going to be easy Dante."

Dante rolled his eyes as he holstered his pistols. He called Rebellion to him. His sword appeared sheathed on his back, Dante drew it. "So am I..." Rin saw in his steely blue eyes determination.

'He's a fighter. Still.' Rin thought with appreciation and pride. Soon he would remember, and she could convey everything. A tinge of sadness hit her when Rin saw he still had their mothers amulet around his neck. She had to fight the urge to pull hers out too. But nostalgia was cut short when the hunter made his move. He shot a grappling hook strait towards them.

Out of instinct Dante dodged right, tackling the girl Rin at the same time. They landed on the hard ground. Dante scrambled around her, quickly redrawing and firing. At the edge of the docks they bounced off the demons huge head. Rin stood up quickly.

"That wont work, he's bullet proof. Fire weakens his shielding." Together, Rin and Dante worked to take the hunter down. Finally Rin was able to land a hit with her fire. Dante leapt over her and brought Rebellion down on the demons head. It went down with a hard smack. Dante stood over his foe.

"Game over."

"Son of the west..."

"Son of what?" Rin came closer as the demon smiled.

"You have been found. You are dead just like your whore mother..." The air became thicker around him. Dante glanced up then jumped back just in time to miss lighting sailing down and the demon erupt into goo. He turned to Rin, there was raw fiery in her eyes. He turned to her as the world went back to normal. He didn't notice the carnage from their battle around them.

"Who are you, Rin? Why do you know my name?" Dante held Rebellion low, but he wasn't so foolish to think she couldn't be an enemy. Slightly winded Rin looked up from the spot the demon had been.

"We have been looking for you for a long time Dante, come with me. It will all be clear soon..." Rin took the 'yea the hell right' look on Dante's face to be his answer. "... please Dante. I have done nothing but help you since I got here... how about a little trust?"

"Trust is earned," Dante countered.

"Well then how about I can tell you who you were. Before you lost your memories? I can give you answers." Rin had hoped it wouldn't come to black mail. But from what she could find out, the world had not been kind to Dante. So really she couldn't blame him. She could see his thought process on Dantes' face. 'Still an open book,' Rin thought to herself with a bit of mirth. Once he reached his decision, Dante nodded. Rin turned and motioned for him to follow.


End file.
